Lo que realmente deseo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Madoka va a pedir su deseo a Kyubey para así ponerle fin al sufrimiento de incontables personas a causa de la maldición de las brujas. Lo único que falta es saber la reacción de Kyubey al escuchar el deseo de Madoka. Oneshot


No me puedo creer la manera en que me llegué a inspirar para concebir esta historia, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón. Ojalá les encante esta historia, y ya saben, Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece, a menos que mi nombre figure en la patente, cosa que dificulto muchísimo.

 **Lo que realmente deseo**

Homura yacía completamente derrotada, indefensa ante la imponente figura de Walpurgis. Todo se había acabado para ella y su ideal de salvar a Madoka, cuando ve que ahí estaba precisamente aquella persona a la que tanto deseaba proteger. Ahí estaba Kaname Madoka.

─ Homura-chan, lo siento. Me convertiré en una chica mágica.

─ Madoka... Eso... ─ Homura estaba impactada, incapaz de encontrar algo adecuado para responder.

─ Finalmente lo entiendo. Encontré un deseo que quiero que se cumpla, así que usaré esta vida para eso ─ la voz de Madoka denotaba una gran seguridad, cosa que a Homura llenaba de un enorme pánico.

─ No... Entonces... yo... ¿Entonces para qué...? ─ Homura no evita derramar lágrimas mientras decía aquello.

Madoka se acerca a Homura y la abraza, dándole un consuelo que, sentía, realmente necesitaba aquella valerosa viajera del tiempo. Comprendía que había pasado por muchas cosas, pero Madoka sencillamente no lo podía evitar.

─ Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Creo que terminó así porque me protegiste y me cuidaste todo este tiempo. De verdad lo siento.

La reacción de Homura no era otra que tomar débilmente la mano de Madoka. Le dolía saber que aquello inevitablemente pasaría. Siempre era así, y no había manera de evitarlo.

─ Esta es la respuesta que encontré. Cree en mí. No dejaré que ese trabajo se desperdicie.

─ Madoka...

Ya estando lista para pedir aquel deseo, Madoka suelta su abrazo y encara al lindo gatito... es decir a Kyubey para así llevar a cabo ese trascendental pacto que la llevaría a exponer lo más valioso de sí misma. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ Estás soportando los destinos de incontables mundos, y eres el punto focal de todas las líneas de tiempo ─ empieza a decir Kyubey de manera despreocupada ─. Sin importar qué tan imposible sea tu deseo, probablemente pueda ser concedido.

─ Correcto ─ Madoka da a entender que estaba de acuerdo con los términos.

─ Ahora, Kaname Madoka, ¿qué es lo que deseas tanto que pagarás con tu alma?

─ Yo...

Los decididos ojos de Madoka y los perturbadores ojos de Kyubey se miraban fijamente, y la humana se prepara para dar ese último paso que debía dar para convertirse en chica mágica. Se la jugaba. De verdad se la iba a jugar.

─ ¡Quiero borrar a cada bruja antes de que nazca! ─ empieza a pedir su deseo, y su convicción brilla en todo su esplendor ante los ojos de Kybey y Homura ─ Cada bruja de cada mundo, del pasado y el futuro. Con mis propias manos.

─ Vamos, Madoka. Ese deseo es sencillamente irracional. Va más allá de mis capacidades ─ responde Kyubey, dejando sorprendidas tanto a Madoka como a Homura.

─ ¿Eh? Pero dijiste que cumplirías cualquier deseo, sin importar qué tan ridículo o imposible fuera ─ empieza a protestar Madoka.

─ Y yo te recuerdo que yo cumplo deseos, no milagros. Eso se supone que lo hacen ustedes, las chicas mágicas ─ es la calma respuesta de Kyubey.

Madoka alza una ceja, bastante decepcionada con Kyukey. A Sayaka sí le había cumplido al repararle la mano a Kyousuke sin ponerse a dar esos tontos peros, pero nada ganaba poniéndose a pelear. Walpurgis estaba por llegar, y la ciudad toda corría un serio peligro. Debía darse prisa para detenerla, por lo que entonces Madoka piensa en aquella otra cosa que con tanto fervor deseaba. Ello sí debía ser posible, por lo que se atreve a decirlo.

─ Muy bien, entonces deseo tener un PS4 y el remake de _Resident Evil 2_ para dicha consola ¡Cumple mi deseo, incubator!

Un par de segundos transcurren en absoluto silencio, y hasta Homura, con la cara de WTF que estaba poniendo, miraba fijamente a Madoka, hasta que Kyubey da entonces su respuesta.

─ Ese deseo... ¡Si tu deseo se cumple, superará incluso la interferencia del especio-tiempo! ─ Madoka se queda con la boca abierta, no entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo Kyubey ─ ¡Es una traición contra el deseo en sí! ¿En serio quieres que te convierta en una diosa para erradicar a todas las brujas?

─ ¿Ehhh? ¡E-espera un momento! Yo te acabo de pedir otra co...

Pero ya el contrato estaba cumplido antes de que terminara de decir nada, y en medio de un destello rosado que lo envuelve todo, Madoka se transforma finalmente en una chica mágica, aunque obviamente su último deseo pedido no fue concedido, pero su absoluto desagrado.

─ Ya está. Ahora eres una chica mágica.

─ ¿Cómo que ya está? ¿No dijiste que el otro deseo escapaba a tu capacidad? ─ se pone a protestar Madoka.

─ Lo importante es que el deseo se cumplió... Me refiero al más probable y racional. Mira que definitivamente no pides nada pequeño, Kaname Madoka ─ la respuesta de Kyubey hace que Madoka sienta una tremenda indignación.

─ Ahora veo por qué Homura-chan te tiene tanta manía ─ dice Madoka entre dientes ─. Debí dejarla hacerte lo que se le ocurriera esa vez cuando te conocí.

Pero el problema principal en ese asunto es que el deseo ya estaba concedido, y Homura sencillamente no podía decir nada al respecto, viendo que Madoka ya lo había hecho. Y en cuanto a lo que sigue más adelante, pues simplemente no hay gran cosa que variar.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así queda conformado este OS ¿Alguna opinión al respecto? Este capítulo me vino inspirado precisamente desde el momento en que supe que saldría próximamente el remake de _Resident Evil 2_ para PS4, además del hecho de que eso será algo que me tendré que conformar con ver los let's plays en YouTube (puta pobreza). En fin, ojalá que les haya gustado, y algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Hasta otra


End file.
